


A Crazy Alternate Reality

by LadyAwesomeGal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, My own weird little world, Other, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAwesomeGal/pseuds/LadyAwesomeGal
Summary: In this story we find our Reader has woken up in the world of Miraculous Ladybug! Being the fangirl she is, she starts to freak out. But how did she get here? But that’s not what’s important right now. What’s important is that she enjoys it while it lasts. And that includes finding her favorite characters, and her cartoon crush, Adrien Agreste.





	1. Where am I?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The creators of Miraculous Ladybug](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+creators+of+Miraculous+Ladybug).



I opened my eyes with a start and quickly sat up. I gripped my arms and looked around. I lifted an eyebrow in confusion. Where the heck am I? 

I ran to the window and drew the curtains. I gasped in surprise. The Eiffel Tower?! I jumped up and down in joy. Wait...how did I get here?

I squealed as something flew past my window. I quickly opened my window and leaned out. My eyes opened in surprise. Ladybug?! Like ladybug, ladybug? Like from the show Miraculous ladybug?! Oh my gosh!!! I squealed fangirling and jumping up and down. Oh my gosh!!!! Wait how is this even possible? 

I mean, I guess I could be dreaming. I quickly pinched my arm and winced in pain. Nope not dreaming. Hmm maybe Ladybug and Chatnoir can help me. 

For now maybe it’s safe to just play it cool. 

Looking around I realized something. This room had a similar layout to my old room back home. I’m guessing that this is my home in this universe. For now at least. I’m surprised I’m not freaking out yet. Still in shock I guess. 

Well, while I’m here in this Miraculous world. I should take advantage of it. I should go live in it. 

Plus I remember everything from the show. Omg I could go meet Adrien!! My cartoon crush!!! 

I looked around and I quickly found my backpack and opened it. There was a bunch of foreign books inside. I smiled excitedly. I guess I’m going to school. I’ve watched the show so many times surely I can somehow find the College Francoise...somewhere.

Looking down, I frowned as I realized I was wearing pjs. I quickly ran to my closet. I was happy to see all my cloths came with me. I quickly pulled on my favorite outfit. 

Stepping out of my bedroom I gasped in delight. I was in an apartment. Everything was set up in my style and (f/c) furniture. I smiled. Everything was absolutely perfect. 

I stepped into my small, standard kitchen and saw a key card and a huge stack of French money. I was confused but not complaining. I was pretty much just psyched that this was happening at all. I grabbed the money and keycard and stuffed them in my backpack and rushed out the door. 

I quickly hauled a cab and asked them to take me to College Francoise. My eyes twinkled in excitement as my cab driver pulled up at the front of the school. 

“Thank you” I said as I handed my cab driver some money and jumped out. 

I gripped my backpack straps tightly. Trying to contain my excitement. 

I looked around trying to find a familiar face. My eyes zoned in on none other than Marinette and Alya. I smirked as I walked over to them. 

Okay, play it cool. 

“Hey. Could you possibly help me?” I asked Marinette. She turned to face me and smiled. 

“Hello. You must be new” she replied as she glanced over my (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes. 

“Uh...yeah. I guess you could say that” I responded with a nervous smile. 

“Do you have a schedule?” Marinette asked kindly. I shook my head in a ‘no’. 

“We can show you where to go. Follow us” Alya said with a smile on her face. I grinned as I followed them to the principals office. 

“Want us to come in with you?” Marinette asked. 

“If you don’t mind” I responded. 

“Of course not. By the way what’s your name?” Marinette inquired. 

“Oh, Yeah! Sorry about that. My name is (y/n)” I said a blush marring my cheeks. 

“Haha. Don’t worry about it” Alya said as she opened the principal’s office door. 

I locked eyes with Mr. Damocles. And smiled shyly. 

“Hi” I said shyly as I waved awkwardly. He raised an eyebrow but smiled in greeting.

“Hello there. Are you new?” I nodded. “In that case let’s get you all set up” he turned towards Alya and Marinette. “You two can head on to class” he said putting his hands behind his back. Alya and Marinette murmured goodbyes and left. I sighed sadly then turned towards Mr. Damocles. 

I watched as he sat down and started asking basic questions like my name, subjects I wanted, etc. I started to panic when he asked me about My parent or guardian. I quickly had to come with a lie saying I was off on my own now. He totally bought it and continued. 

He quickly printed off a schedule and handed it to me. 

“If you ever get lost or need anything don’t be afraid to ask. Now let me show you to your first class.” He said

“Thank you sir” I replied. 

He swiftly left his office and I followed after him. I smirked when I was led straight to Mrs. Bustier’s class. Marinette’s and Adrien’s class. 

“We recently just got another student as well. So many students lately” he murmured. I frowned when I realized who he was talking about. Lila. When he opened the door, the whole class went quiet when Mr. Damocles entered the room. I lingered back waiting for him to introduce me. 

“We have a new student joining this class. Come on in (y/n)” he gestured for me to come in, so I hesitantly stepped inside the classroom. 

“Hello” I said as I smiled. My eyes darted over ever student in turn. Completely fangirling on the inside as my eyes came to Adrien. I turned to Madam Bustier expectantly.

“Welcome (y/n). Hmmm...let’s set you in the seat in between to Nathaniel and Lila.” I cringed at the thought of having to sit next to her. But even though I may not like her. I always try to look for the best in people. Even Lila. 

I quickly climbed the steps to Lila and Nathaniel. 

“Uh hello. You must be Lila and Nathaniel” I greeted turning to each one. 

Even though I could name every single person in this classroom. I still had to keep up appearances and be super careful. 

I watched as Lila smiled up at me. Hmm. What is this chick thinking? I smiled back politely and sat down between the two of them. 

“Psst. Hey.” Lila whispered. I froze in shock but then turned to Lila. 

“Yes?” I responded politely. 

“Where are you from” I gaped in surprise before politely responding (country/n). Odd. Lila was being...nice? 

“Oh really? I just visited there a couple of weeks ago” she flaunted. Ah! Theres the Lila I know. 

“Oh yeah?” I asked. 

“Yep!” 

“Hmm. Cool.” I responded. She seemed happy with my response. Rolling my eyes I turned back to the teacher.

I rested my head on my palm as I let my thoughts drift. I found my eyes drifting to Adrien’s hair. I really need to talk to him. 

I sighed in relief as the bell rang. My eyes darted between Marinette and Adrien. My eyes finally settled on Adrien. He might understand my...situation the best. Marinette might go into hysterics. I ran up to Adrien. And tapped him on the shoulder. 

I watched as he jumped slightly before turning to me. A smile appeared on his face. It almost knocked the breath out of me but I forced words out of my mouth. 

“Umm Adrien. Can I talk to you for a second?” I asked. A blush forming on my cheeks in embarrassment. 

“Umm sure I guess. You’re the new girl right?” He asked. 

“Yes. Umm. Perhaps you can help me? I umm need some help...With something” I said. 

He frowned slightly as he replied, ”I would love to help you with whatever it is but I can’t I have Chinese classes next. Sorry”

Crap! I almost forgot about that. Quick! He’s turning away. I have to think of something to say to make him stay. 

“I know about Plagg”. I blurted the first thing that came to mind. I cringed slightly at my bluntness. But it worked. He turned back to me with his eyes filled with panic and surprise. 

Acting purely on adrenaline I quickly grabbed his arm and shoved us both into a nearby closet.

“Ugh. This is not how I wanted to do this” I said as I buried my face into my hands. 

“Plagg? What’s a Plagg?” He asked. Trying to lie his way out of it. 

“I...know you’re Chat Noir” he laughed nervously. 

“I don’t know w-“ 

“Please just listen. I can explain” I pleaded. 

I watched as he paused then released a ragged breath. He nodded slowly. 

“I’m not supposed to be here” he looked up at me in confusion. 

“What are you talking about?”

“To be honest, I don’t really know myself what’s going on. Maybe I somehow jumped dimensions or something. Because where I come from. Ladybug and Chatnoir are from a tv show”

“A tv show?” I could see he was starting to think I was crazy so I continued cautiously. 

“Yes. It’s called ‘The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chatnoir’. In the show we get to see you, Chatnoir, and Ladybug go about their normal lives as civilians. Constantly juggling between being superhero’s lives and being normal people.”

“Wait...what? Is there anyway you can you prove what your saying?” He said as he looked at me with caution. 

“Your name is Adrien Agreste. And you are the holder of the cat miraculous. Your Kwami’s name is Plagg. Who is probably in your bag right now. Right? He likes camembert so much that he constantly gives you advice just to like cheese better than girls” I sighed as I caught my breath. I looked up to see he was looking at me in wonder. 

“What?! How is this possible? We are in a tv show? What?! That’s crazy! And you watch us?” he asked getting weirdly excited and slightly freaked out. 

Well I guess that means he believes me.

“Yes and...I’m sorry to spring this on you like this. Are you okay? I know its a lot to take in” I asked gently. 

“Haha. No. I mean who wouldn’t want to make a tv show about me” he boasted. I giggled as I saw his Chatnoir side come out. 

“Wait if you know who I am, you must know who ladybug is” he exclaimed in excitement. I winced at his boldness. But nodded all the same. 

“You know I can’t tell you though, right?” I saw him deflate slightly, then brightened.

“You know it still feels good to have someone share this secret with. But I promise I will help you find a way back home.” He promised. 

“Thank you Adrien.” I smiled. Tears prickled in my eyes as I gave him a hug. “I know you don’t really know me but I hope that we can be friends” I asked.

I felt him stiffen before he returned my hug. “Of course. Hey maybe you could come over?” He asked. 

“Didn’t you say you had Chinese?” His eyes opened in panic. 

“Oh crap!!! Wait let me give you my number.” He said. I paused. Do I even have my phone? I pulled my bag in front of my chest and opened the pocket were I usually put my phone. Surprisingly it was there. I pulled it out and put in my passcode and handed it to him. He opened my contacts and we realized it was empty. I stared sadly at it before looking back up at him. He glanced up at me and saw my sad expression. 

“This is not normal is it?” He said as he put his number in. I shock my head. 

“All my contacts are...gone” I said sadly. He put his hand on my shoulder comfortingly. 

I cleared my throat nervously, “Chinese?” I reminded. 

“Oh right. How about I text you later. Maybe my father will let you come over” I nodded and he rushed out of the closet. I followed slowly after and watched him jump into his limo. 

I smiled softly as I looked down at my phone. Well this sucks. Well, hopefully everything will turn out alright.


	2. New Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader and Adrien start to become closer.

I walked out of the school and into the street. I quickly hauled a cab and told him to bring me to the street my apartment was on. I made sure to remember the street name this morning. I walked into my apartment complex, and straight to my apartment on the third floor. Room number 312. 

I pulled out my room keycard, swiped my card and opened the door. 

I smiled as I looked at my apartment I walked to my bedroom happy to see it looked so much like my old bedroom. I climbed into bed. Stressed out from my day at school I passed out on my bed. 

~

I woke up to the sound of my text tone going off. It was Adrien. 

Adrien: Hey. 

Me: Hi Adrien. 

Adrien: Hey listen. I was wondering if you wanted to hangout? To talk. 

I smiled at Adrien’s adorableness. 

Me: I would like that. Is it okay with your dad?

Adrien: I don’t know. 

Me: Why don’t you just come over as Chatnoir?

I stared at my phone waiting for a response when I heard a tapping on my balcony door. Getting up I walked out of my bedroom and saw Chatnoir. I quirked an eyebrow and put my hands on my hips.  
I shook my head and opened my door and pulled him inside.

“How do you know where I live?” I asked him. 

He pointed to his nose as he said, “I followed your scent”

Crossing my arms I asked, “And what do I smell like?”

Like flowers and vanilla” he said with a smirk. 

A blush erupted across my cheeks as I pushed him lightly. 

“Shush you!” 

He laughed. And smiled. I looked into his very green eyes. His eyes twinkled with mischief. 

I stepped towards him and picked up his hand. He looked at me curiously. 

“I’ve always found your suits to be super fascinating” I commented as I flipped his hand over and felt his claws. I paused as I realized how weird I was acting. I dropped his hand quickly. And put my hands behind my back. 

“Sorry!” I quickly exclaimed. 

“No! I mean...no it’s okay. It’s fine. I’m just not used to being so friendly with someone. It was really...Miraculous” he smirked. 

Puns huh? Two can play at that game. 

“I guess you could say that your suit is quite the Cats meow” I threw back. He gapped at me before narrowing his eyes playfully. 

“They are pawsitively purrfect” 

“They look hisstorically beautifmew” 

“Now that ones pushing it”

“Shut up. You’re just jealous that I can pun better than you” I said as a confident smirk appeared on my face. 

He rolled his eyes and smiled. 

“So umm can I meet Plagg?” I asked. He looked at me surprised

“You want to meet Plagg?” He asked clearly not liking the idea. I nodded in confirmation. He shrugged and called out, “Plagg claws off”

I watched in fascination as Adrien released his transformation. 

I reached out to catch Plagg. My eyes lit up as I held his small figure in my hands. 

“Oh my gosh! He’s even cuter in person.” I said as I rubbed my fingers under his chin causing him to purr. 

“Hey. I like this girl” he purred. 

Adrien gapped in astonishment. He stared at me.

“How did you get him to purr like that?”

“He’s a cat Adrien” I deadpanned

Adrien blushed in embarrassment. 

“Hey. It’s okay. Sorry for teasing you” I said with a smile. 

“No no. It’s actually quite refreshing. It’s so easy to talk to you” he said a small smile formed on his lips. 

“So umm could you somehow figure a way to get me home. Don’t get me wrong I love it here but...I want to see my family again” I asked. 

A frown appeared on his lips sadly. I titled my head questionably at him. He shook his head, before he responded, “I promised I would help you and I intend to keep that promise” as he responded grateful tears sprung to my eyes. 

“Thank you” I exclaimed as I gave him a hug. This time he didn’t hesitate to hug me back. We stood there for awhile until  
I pulled back. He lifted a hand and brushed my tears away. I laughed nervously as I dragged my arm across my eyes.

“That’s embarrassing” I said quietly. 

“No don’t be embarrassed. It’s okay to be sad. At least you have a family to go back to” he responded. I sat us down on my couch and grabbed his hand. 

“Your father...isn’t the most loving...is he?” He shook his head no. 

I glanced down at our hands and absentmindedly played with his fingers. I smiled sadly at him as I squeezed his hand comfortingly. 

“Hey lovebirds! Can one of you feed me please” Plagg interrupted. A blush exploded across my cheeks. And Adrien seemed to be experiencing the same fate. I dropped his hands and cleared my throat. 

“Sure thing plagg. Though I don’t know what I have. Being sent here just recently you know.” I said

I walked to the fridge with Adrien not far behind. I opened it and my eyes went wide. It was stocked with goods. Sure enough there was camembert. I pulled it out and took it out of its package. My nose wrinkled at the smell as I gave him the whole thing. He took it greedily. 

“Like I said. I like this girl” I giggled and shook my head with a smile. 

“Adrien it’s getting late.” I commented. A frown graced his features. 

“To be honest maybe I won’t even be here tomorrow. Maybe I only get a day to spend here. Maybe this is just some dream” I said sadly. 

Adrien grabbed my hands, “I hope not! I mean I know you want to go home but I hope you get to stay in Paris a little while longer. I know we just met but I already consider you a dear friend, (y/n)” 

“So I’m just a friend?” I laughed. Remembering all the memes around that phrase. He looked confused as I waved him off. 

“Never mind. Ignore me” I giggled. 

“Okay? Well I guess I should head home now” he commented reluctantly. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow...maybe” I smiled. 

He smiled back and nodded. 

“Plagg claws out” he called. 

I watched him transform and immediately copied his movements. He looked at me amused. A light blush brushed my cheeks as I shrugged sheepishly. 

“What can I say. I love your transformation the best.” I smirked. 

He shook his head chuckling. “See ya” he called as he gave me a salute and jumped off my balcony. 

“Silly kitty” 

I headed to my room and looked at my bed. Well whatever tomorrow holds I will accept it with open arms.


	3. Fun and games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Reader is gonna come face to face with Gabriel Agreste.

I blinked open my eyes and rubbed them. I looked around. I went to my window and looked out. Paris. 

What does this mean for me? Am I stuck here? I guess I need Adriens help after all. 

Getting up I got dressed, grabbed my bag and walked out the door. Back to school I go. 

I jumped out of the cab I hauled and stepped out onto the sidewalk. I straightened my straps and walked forward. 

My eyes scanned the crowd searching for Adrien. Instead my eyes came to Lila heading straight for me. I cringed internally but forced a smile on my face.

“Hey Lila”

“Hey (y/n). Hey guess what?” 

“What” I asked preparing for a lie. 

“Did you know I’m best friends with ladybug?” Yep. A lie.

“Really? What’s she like?” I asked playing along. 

“Oh well obviously I’m better than her but she’s okay” she boasted. 

“I haven’t been in Paris long so I haven’t had the pleasure of seeing her much yet. I did see her swing by my window though” I commented. 

“Well you aren’t missing much”

“You don’t like her?” I asked, already knowing the answer. 

Surprisingly all she did was shrug. 

“Is something wrong” I asked. She looked at me surprised. 

“No” she said quickly. I looked at her sadly. 

“I can usually tell when someone’s upset. You don’t have to tell me but I’m here if you want” I said with a comforting smile. I gave her one more smile before walking away. Leaving a very stunned Lila. 

When I turned I saw Adrien watching the exchange with a smile. I walked to him with a grin. 

“I’m still here” I said with a laugh.

“I noticed” he chuckled. 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Heh. It’s a good thing, Angel” 

“Angel? I already have a nickname?” I giggled. 

“Yep.” He responded giving me a wink. I punched him playfully in the arm. 

“You’re such a dork” I teased. 

We both laughed as we walked to class together. When we walked into class he went to sit with Nino. And I went to sit with Lila and Nathaniel. 

When the bell rang I went to stand when Alya and Marinette approached me. 

“Hi guys” I said. 

“Hey (y/n)” Marinette said with a weird expression on her face. 

“Marinette?” I inquired. 

“What Marinette’s trying to say is-“ 

“Hey girls” Adrien interrupted. 

I turned to Adrien a smile appearing on my face. “Hi Adrien” I replied. I could see Marinette freaking out at the corner of my eyes. Classic Marinette. 

“Ready to go” he asked turning to me. I nodded grabbing my bag and walking away from the others. I looked back to see Marinette and Alya gaping. I held my hands up in a shrug. I turned back and walked out with Adrien. 

“Soooo...why do you think this is happening” I asked whispering in his ear. 

“What’s happening?” he asked. I gave him a deadpanned look before responding. 

“Me being stuck here”I reminded. My statement seemed to make him a little upset.

“Adrien?” I questioned. He looked at me, staring deep into my (e/c) eyes. Before turning away quickly. 

“It’s nothing. Come on let’s go to class” he said. 

My thoughts were consumed with what Adrien had said. Did I make him upset? Why did he avoid the subject?

I went through my classes with a blur. When class finally ended I saw Adrien heading to his limo. I ran up to him and grabbed his elbow. 

“Adrien. What’s wrong. I can tell you’re upset with me. Is it because I’m a burden? I should’ve known this was too much to put on you. I’m sorry.” I said as tears prickled in my eyes. He gazed at me in surprise.

“No. No. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you think I was upset. I’m not...just...I’ll be sad when you leave” he said as I grabbed his arms comfortingly. 

We slowly started walking towards his limo. 

“Aww you’ll miss me?” I teased. A blush appeared on his cheeks. I chuckled at his bashfulness. “Anyways you think I could come with you? To your house I mean” I asked changing the subject. 

“I don’t know...my father-“

“It’ll be fine. You don’t have a photo shoot do you?”

“Well no...”

“Great” I happily threw an arm around his shoulder. We climbed into his limo and the Gorilla looked at me curiously. 

“Hello there” I greeted. I looked in my backpack and pulled out a candy bar. I always carried treats with me. I handed it to him and said, “Thank you for giving me a ride” I thanked. A smile grew on his lips as he took the candy bar. Adrien looked at me in surprise and I just shrugged coyly. 

When we reached the mansion I gazed up in wonder. The mansion was way cooler in person. 

I walked with Adrien towards the door. The gorilla opened the door for us and I was greeted by none other than Nathalie.

“Adrien who is this?” she asked coldly. 

“This is my friend, (y/n)” Adrien introduced. 

She regarded me with stern eyes. Evaluating me. I stared back confidence leaking out off my gaze. I knew that she loved Mr. Agreste. I knew she knows he’s hawkmoth. I know she uses the peacock Miraculous. I have way more information on her than she does on me. 

“Nice to meet you Nathalie” I said dipping into a curtsy. I think that’s what rich people do. Lol I don’t know. 

I heard Adrien holding in a laugh at my antics. 

“Does your father know?” Nathalie asked turning to him.  
“Am I not allowed to hangout with my friends?” Adrien retorted. I saw Nathalie eyes soften before going stern again. She was about to respond when the doors to Mr. Agreste’s office opened. And out stepped Gabriel himself. Nice of you to grace us with your presence. His eyes locked on me and I saw something devious cross his eyes. 

“Adrien. Who is this disgraceful girl” Gabriel asked. 

“It’s so very nice to meet you too Mr. Agreste” I replied with a smirk. Not even fazed. He didn’t seem very happy with that comment. 

“No friends today Adrien” he said. I could see Adrien was about to protest, when I started to walk forward. I stopped right in front of him and gazed up at him. Getting really close so Adrien wouldn’t hear me. I whispered “let me stay and I won’t tell Adrien your secret” I said. He glared at me. 

“What are you talking about?” he questioned. 

I reached up and tapped his Miraculous. Smiling innocently. His eyes opened wide. I turned back to Adrien and said “Let’s go”

Adrien quickly followed after me. When we entered his room he turned to me. 

“What did you say to him” he asked. 

“It’s a secret” I said with a wink. He looked at me in confusion. “Let’s just say I know something...juicy that he wouldn’t want others to know” I said with a smirk. 

“You’re more devious than you look” he smirked booping my nose playfully. I stood their stunned for a moment before narrowing my eyes mischievously. 

“I guess you could say that I’m quite the cat-ch” I grinned.

“What was that?! Not even creative!” He mocked. 

“Hey! I thought is was purr-ty good” I pouted. He smiled and rolled his eyes. Obviously amused. 

“But you can’t beat the master I am the top cat-ch” I gave him a deadpanned stare. 

“You stole my pun! You’re such a cat burglar” I accused, folding my arms with a playful smile dancing on my lips. “I cat nabbed your top spot. Just admit it” I smirked. He narrowed his eyes in playful anger. 

“I’m feline it’s about time you face defeat” he grinned as I smacked him gently “If it will make you fell better about yourself Adrien. Anyways what should we do” I asked changing the subject. He looked surprised for a second before shrugging. 

“We could play a game” he suggested. 

“Like what?”

“Whatever you feel like” he said as he shrugged. 

“Do you have Mario-kart?” I asked. He smirked.

“Why of course I do. But let me warn you I’m quite good at it” he boasted. Heh. I love it when his Chatnoir side comes out. 

“Well I’ll have you know that I’m quite good myself” I said with a playful smirk. 

“Is that a fact” he asked with narrowed eyes. 

“It is” I said. I posed with my fists on my hips. 

“We will see about that!” He exclaimed throwing me a wii remote.


	4. Fun and Games Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Reader enjoy some time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It came to my attention that I accidentally uploaded the same chapter twice. Oops. My bad. Here’s the real 4th chapter. Enjoy!

“Yes!” I exclaimed jumping up from the couch excitedly. 

My character had crossed the finish line first. 

“Don’t you celebrate yet! It’s only the first round.” 

“Aww. Is Adrien feeling upset that I beat him at Mario Kart?” I teased. He gave me a playful glare. As he chose the next level. 

I winced when I saw his selection. Rainbow road. 

Crap. 

He must have seen my expression, because he smirked. 

We started the race and of course I kept falling off. I kept screaming in frustration. He kept laughing at my anger.

And as expected I ended up in 9th place. Adrien got 2nd.

He laughed in triumph. 

“Shut up Adrien! You still lost first place to a COM!” I yelled, which only made him laugh harder. 

His laugh was adorable. I’ll give him that. But he was pissing me off. 

Suddenly a devious plan filled my head. I smirked. Mischief sparkling in my eyes. 

He still was laughing. Perfect. He was distracted. I reached over squeezed his side, which I knew was a tickle spot. 

He automatically screamed in surprise and jumped away, staring at me in shock. I gaped at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. 

He glared at me. 

“Awe! Is little Adrien ticklish” I teased. His glare deepened, I giggled. 

Suddenly his expression turned from angry to mischievous. I narrowed my eyes at him. 

Oh he’s gonna try to get revenge on me now, is that it? Not on my watch. 

He pounced. But I managed to dodge him. He gave me a surprised look. Before I managed to catch him off guard by pouncing on him. I managed to pin him against the back of the couch. I smiled triumphantly as I grabbed him and attacked both his sides. 

He laughed and squirmed underneath my hold. I laughed as I continued to assault him in tickles. 

Through his and my laughter he managed to grab my sides as flip me over. I squealed as I realized I had been foiled. 

He had me pinned against the seat of the couch. 

“Now Adrien...listen I know I tickled you but please-“ but my plea was in vain as he suddenly attacked my sides in his own barrage of tickles. I squealed and laughed as he tickled me. 

I tried pushing him off but he was able to hold strong. Stupid superhero! 

“A-Adrien” I called through my laughter. He laughed as he stopped his tickles finally relenting. I still giggled at the after effects and he chuckled softly.

“Get off me” I said in playful anger and he let me push him off. 

“Well you started it” he said with a bright smile. I crossed my arms and huffed in mock anger. He laughed softly before falling silent. I dropped the act and looked at him curiously. 

He had a thoughtful look on his face. 

“Adrien? You alright?” I asked. 

“Yeah...I’ve never been able to have this kind of relationship. I’ve had friends sure...but not like this. It’s nice” he said with a relaxed and happy smile. 

“Well I’m happy, your happy.” I said with a responding smile. “Even though my new friend sucks at Mario Kart” I teased lightly. 

“Well thank y- hey!” He exclaimed pushing me playfully. I giggled softly and nudged his arm back. 

“I’m just kidding Adrien” I said with a smile. I looked at him in the eyes and he followed suit. He smiled gently at me his eyes sparkled with mirth. 

I could stay here staring into Adriens eyes all evening but he cleared his throat. 

He had a slight blush on his face as he turned away. 

“You wanna watch a movie or something?” He asked. I let him derail whatever just passed between us. 

“Sure. Sounds like fun. Is it gonna be a late night? What day is it? I literally have no idea” I babbled. He chuckled softly. 

“It’s Friday. And sure let’s make it a late night”

“Sweet. Oh! Can we watch Tangled? I haven’t seen it in a while and I love Disney movies!” 

“Sure! I love that movie too” he said. 

He stood up and grabbed the remote and booted up the movie. 

We grabbed blankets and treats to watch the movie with. 

We sat close together on the couch and sat in companionably silence as we watched the movie. 

Maybe thirty minutes into the movie I could feel my eyes start to droop and feel heavy. I didn’t even think about it as I leaned my head on Adriens shoulder. I hardly noticed the way he stiffened. Or the way he almost immediately relaxed. Or the way he wrapped an arm around me and drew me closer. 

I was barley conscious when I felt his chin rest on my head. 

“Adrien?” I whispered. 

“Yeah” he whispered back. 

“I’m glad I came here...I’m glad I’m your friend...” I said softly before drifting off to sleep. 

“I’m glad you’re here too. I’m glad your my friend too” he said softly to himself. Pulling me snugly against his chest.

“Adrien. You’ve gotten attached to the girly, I see” Plagg smirked. 

Adrien jumped slightly before glaring at Plagg in annoyance. 

“Plagg” he hissed. “You’re gonna wake her up” 

“It’s not my fault you like her” he said, taking a bite of the camembert he was holding. 

“Of course I do she is my friend” he said. 

“A friend you seem very comfortable with. Comfortable enough to hug her to your chest” he said with a smirk. 

A blush erupted across his face. 

“Shut up Plagg!” Adrien hissed. 

“Well in any case she still needs to go home. I may like her but she doesn’t belong here” 

“You don’t know that...” 

“Adrien. She belongs back home. She may enjoy being with you but this isn’t her home. We should probably console Ladybug-“

“Ladybug?! Why do you we need to tell her?” Adrien asked. 

“Ladybug always has a solution. I’m surprised. I thought you of all people would take any chance to see her” Plagg commented. 

Adrien shrugged. Looking down at (y/n) with a gentle expression. He subtly hugged her tighter to his chest. 

He sighed. 

“Maybe your right...I can call Ladybug in the morning” he whispered.


	5. Conflicting feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien’s feelings are starting to blossom into something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you so much for all the positive feedback I’ve been getting. It really keeps me writing. I love you all!

Adriens POV

“Maybe your right...I can call Ladybug in the morning” I whispered. 

Plagg nodded in confirmation. Before sending a smirk at me, looking down at the current position I was in. 

I was holding (y/n)’s sleeping form tightly against my chest. One arm securely around her waist and my other hand had subconsciously made its way into her (h/c) locks. Gently combing through her hair. 

“Are you sure she’s just a friend?” He asked cheekily. I frowned getting ready to shoot out a rebuttal before he zoomed off chuckling. 

What was that supposed to mean? Of course she’s just a friend. 

I looked down at her and paused. I carefully extracted my hand from her hair. When had I started doing that?! Combing through someone’s hair was sort of an intimate thing to do. 

I blushed brightly at my actions. 

I closed my eyes trying erase what just happened by trying to get some sleep. But now I was super aware of the fact that I had someone. A girl no less, held snuggly against me. 

I sighed before just laying there, silently willing sleep to come. 

My eyes shot open again in frustration. I frowned softly at not being able to fall asleep. 

I felt my thoughts wander to (y/n)’s situation. As much as I enjoy her company, I’m still so worried about her. I want her to be happy. And what will make her happy is finding a way home. 

I sighed before softly lowering (Y/n) off my chest to lay snuggly against the couch. I snagged one of the blankets we used during our movie night and wrapped it around her. I saw her smile in her sleep as she snuggled deeper into the blanket. A soft sigh escaping her lips. 

A blush erupted across my cheeks. I coughed softly to myself, before shaking my head. 

Focus. 

I checked the time. 11:00pm. It’s not too late right? Since I can’t sleep I might as well try to get in contact with Ladybug. I know I said I wanted to go in the morning but I’m too restless to sleep. 

I quickly called on my transformation. I glanced over at (y/n) to see if I had disturbed her but she was still fast asleep. I sighed in relief before jumping up onto my window. 

I looked at (y/n) one last time before smiling gently to myself. It’s time to give (y/n) the help she needs and deserves. 

I jumped out of my window with a determined look on my face. 

I landed quietly on the top of the Eiffel Tower. I took out my staff and continued to barrage Ladybug with messages. 

Please answer!

“Kitty?” I heard a voice ask. 

I jumped in surprise, before turning around quickly. 

Ladybug. 

Wish for her and she appears. 

“It’s not your night for patrol. What are you doing out so late?” She asked. 

Right. She’s out on Patrol. 

“Thank goodness you’re here. I need your help with something!” I pleaded grabbing her hands. 

Her eyes widened in surprise. 

“Is it an Akuma?!” She questioned looking around frantically. 

“What? No it’s not an Akuma.” I heard her sigh softly in relief. She narrowed her eyes at me in frustration. 

“Then what is it Chatnoir?” She asked raising her eyebrows questionably. 

“Okay. What I’m about to tell you may sound crazy. But it’s true. So just hear me out!” I said, grimacing lightly at my urgency. 

“Spit it out Chatnoir” she said impatiently. 

“Well earlier today a girl approached me in my civilian form and stated she knew who I truly was.”

“What?! Someone knows who you are?!” She exclaimed her eyes wide with panic. 

“Yes! But I wasn’t done explaining. She claimed she was from a different dimension and-“ 

“Chat noir! Seriously?! You scared me half to death. Did you seriously come all the way out here to pull a prank?” She sighed rolling her eyes.

“No! It’s true! I can prove it! I’ll go get her!” He exclaimed before jumping off the tower. 

“Wait! Chatnoir?!” She called out in alarm. 

“Stay there! I’ll be back!” I called. 

I looked back to make sure she stayed, and she had. She stood there with crossed arms and an annoyed look on her face.

She’ll believe me soon enough. 

I jumped back through my window and approached (y/n). She was still fast asleep. I reached down and gently moved a strand of hair out of her face. 

I immediately regretted going out during the night to go talk to Ladybug, cause now I’ll have to wake her up. But what’s done is done. I gently shook her form to wake her. She groaned and turned in her sleep, swatting my hands away. 

I blushed softly at her cuteness. 

“(Y/n). Wake up please.” I softly asked. 

She yawned before rubbing her eyes and looking at me in confusion. 

“Adrien? What-“ She started to ask but I silenced her by picking her up bridal style. 

She gasped in surprise, immediately grabbing onto my neck for support. 

“I was able to talk Ladybug. But she doesn’t believe me. I need you to convince her I’m telling the truth about you” I explained jumping out my window once more. 

She looked at me sleepily before gazing up at the sky. 

“Couldn’t we have done this in the morning?” She asked. 

“Sorry (y/n). I wanted to help you and I felt bad for making you wait. So I thought-“

“Hey. I appreciate you helping me but you don’t have to push yourself so hard. I want to go home but I don’t want you to over exert yourself in the process. I want you to be safe and happy too” She explained with a smile. 

“Your happiness is just as important as mine. You know?” She reaffirmed. 

She cupped my face gently and started to rub comforting circles into my cheek. Which caused me to stop jumping. I gave her a wide eyed look. A blush started to scatter across my face as I looked down at her. 

She suddenly withdrew her hand. A blush of her own starting to appear on her cheeks. 

“S-sorry. I don’t know what came over me...” she said softly. 

I looked down at her quietly, taking in her blush and the way her soft (e/c) hues glowed brightly in the moonlight. 

“(Y/n)...” I mumbled softly. I wanted to snatch her hand back an put it against my cheek once more. I wanted nothing more than to feel her hands against my skin once again. 

Wait! No! 

What was I thinking?! I like Ladybug! Not some random girl I just met. A girl who I felt comfortable being myself with. A girl who accepted both sides of myself and seemed to under stand me and-No! 

I shook my head. Trying to chase these thoughts away. 

“Adrien?” (Y/n) asked. She gave me a look of concern. 

I gulped nervously. Focus Adrien. 

“Come on let’s continue” I said. 

She stared curiously at me for a second before nodding her head in affirmation. 

I continued making my way towards the Eiffel Tower. An uncomfortable silence stretched between us as I continued to make my way through the city. 

When we finally reached our destination, I set her down gently. 

Ladybug was waiting on the opposite end of the tower. 

I looked down at (y/n) sheepishly. I felt bad for bringing her here but it can’t be helped The sooner the better right? At least that’s what I keep telling myself. 

“Wait here. I’ll go get Ladybug” I whispered softly to her. I started to walk away. Before I felt a dainty hand grab my wrist. 

I sucked in a breath at the sudden contact. I looked at her questionably. 

“Thank you” she mouthed. A blush started to reappear on my cheeks before nodding to her. I continued to make my way to Ladybug. 

Time to finally find a solution.


	6. Ladybugs Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets Ladybug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait my lovely readers! Thank you for all the kudos and hits! I hope you enjoy

(Y/n)‘s POV

I tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes as I watched Chat approach Ladybug. 

“Hey Ladybug” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

“Kitty.” She responded, folding her arms impatiently. 

“I brought her” he stated. 

“Alright let’s see this person from another dimension” she responded rolling her eyes. Obviously still not believing Chat. 

Chat winced at her actions. He looked back in my direction gesturing for me to come out. 

I slowly stepped out of my hiding spot. When Ladybug saw me her eyes widened. 

“(Y/n)!!!” She exclaimed.

“You know her?!” Chat asked in surprise. 

I smiled sheepishly and waved. 

“Hey Ladybug” I said nervously. 

She gaped in surprise, then turned to Chatnoir questionably. 

“Is this a joke” she deadpanned. 

“No! No. What I said was true!” Chat tried to explain. 

“Yeah. He’s telling the truth...well sorta. I know I’m not supposed to be here. I may have jumped dimensions or entered an alternate reality? Im still not 100 percent sure.” I tried to explain. 

“(Y/n). What the heck are you talking about?” She questioned raising an eyebrow. 

“Where I’m from you, Ladybug and Chatnoir are from a tv show, called ‘The Miraculous tales of ladybug and Chatnoir’” I said shrugging sheepishly. 

I watched as Ladybug put a hand on her hip. 

“You’re telling me we’re tv show characters?” She asked skeptically. 

“Yep! That’s right! The show follows your daily lives. I know your guys backstory and stuff” I said giggling nervously. 

“Wait...are you saying you know who I am?” She asked. 

I nodded. I heard her inhale sharply. I saw her suddenly glare at me. I couldn’t help but wince away from her intense stare. 

“Prove it!” She exclaimed. 

“Prove it?” I questioned. 

“That’s right if you’re really from this ‘aternate universe’ that you say you’re from them prove it!” She declared. 

“Well...” I hesitated. I looked over at Chat. 

I needed to tread carefully. I couldn’t reveal anything too identity revealing or plot altering.

Hmmm...wait! 

“Do you remember when you first got your Miraculous?” I asked. 

“Of course! What about it?”

“Well I know for a fact that you didn’t want to become a hero. In fact you almost gave away your miraculous” I said dropping the metaphorical mic. 

Ladybugs eyes went wide. 

“How do you know that?!” She cried out. 

I looked over to Chat to see his eyes wide. 

“You almost did what?!” He exclaimed. 

“Yeah she almost gave away her miraculous. She even put her miraculous in her friends bag hoping she would find it. But it didn’t work out that way...”

“(Y/n)...how in the world do you know that?” She growled. 

“I watched it. On screen. It was in the tv show.” 

I watched as ladybug stood in thought thinking over my words carefully. 

“Can I ask you a question then?” She asked. 

“Sure. I should be able to answer.” I responded. 

“Well if you watch this metaphorical show then you should know a bunch of things right?” She asked for confirmation. 

“It’s not metaphorical, and yes... I do.” I responded. 

Where is she going with this?

“Well if your soooo smart then you would know all of our identities right?” She questioned. 

“Yes...” I said slowly. 

“Even Hawkmoth and Mayura?” She asked smirking as if catching me in a lie. I couldn’t help but wince. 

“Um...no...?” I lied. Ladybug immediately narrowed her eyes. 

“Wait...are you lying?” She asked. I shuffled my feet nervously. 

“Maybe...Sorry I’m a bad liar.” I chuckled. 

“Wait! (Y/n)! You know Hawmoth’s and Mayura’s identities?” Chat asked. 

“Yes” I confirmed softly. 

Chat smiled brightly, “Why this is wonderful! We can finally-“

“Absolutely not!” I interrupted. 

“What?! (Y/n)... I insist you tell me” ladybug declared. 

“Does that means you believe me?” I asked cheekily. 

“...”

“Yes. Yes. I believe you. Now please tell us.” She pleaded. 

“I’m sorry Ladybug, but I can’t do that. It may ruin the natural flow of things. Actually me just being her probably disrupts the flow of things.” I commented looking down sadly. 

I felt a hand gently rest on my shoulder. I looked up to see Chatnoir smiling at me. He squeezed my shoulder comfortingly. 

“Exactly!” Ladybug exclaimed. 

“Huh?” I questioned. 

“This probably was supposed to happen. You may be the key to defeating Hawkmoth we were waiting for!” She smiled. 

“I don’t know if-“

“Now! You must tell us!” Ladybug declared. 

“But, but...” I stammered. I looked over at Adrien before gulping nervously.

What should I do?!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is something I always had thought out in my head. So I’m glad I was able to write it out. I hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
